Pray For Me
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Alaina came to Kirkwall seeking Anders and some life questions. But what happens when her prayers point her to a certain man? one who isn't Anders.    Anders/OC and Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

A small ship was approaching the docks at Kirkwall. It was filled with tons of refugees.A young woman was among them. She had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes that stood out.

She frowned in disgust at her dress,It looked like she'd been poor her whole life. But she hadn't been poor before the blight,which had taken everything from her.

So She comes to Kirkwall in hopes of finding an old friend of hers. Hoping they could help her. The ship came to a stop at one of the docks. The girl waited until everyone had gotten off the boat before she sneaked out of the cargo hold.

She had to sneak on board back in Ferelden. She peeked out the window,making sure no one was looking and made a quick run for it.

"Oy!you there!"

The girl gasped as one of the city guards had noticed her. She quickly turned on her heel and ran for it.

"After that Wench!"called another guard.

She darted down a bunch of stairs and dodged people, Keeping her head down,hoping no one would notice her.

"Where the hell did she go?"yelled a guard. The girl held her breath in as She hugged the wall.

"_uh._.I have no idea,She was _too_ fast!"whined a fellow guard

"Oy,vey."sighed the guard leader"Whatever,get back to your posts you wankers."

"Yes sir!"

She sighed in relief when she heard them leave. The girl finally stopped to take a look at her surroundings,It looked like she was in the poorest part of the city.

"I need to find him."She whispered to herself,walking further into darktown.

* * *

><p>After a few moments,She came across a building. It had two lit lanterns. Curiously She stepped in front of the building, pondering if she should knock or not.<p>

She carefully and quietly opened the door. The room was full of people,some looked like they were injured.

A deep laughter in the back of the room caught her attention. She turned towards the sound,then gasped.

"Seriously Anders." a black haired girl purred"I _need_ you to come with me to the coast."

The blond haired man sighed"I can't Hawke,I have patients."

Hawke rolled her eyes"yeah but-

"_Anders?_"

Hawke whirled around to see a brunette girl approaching them,Her eyes on Anders, Who's eyes widened at the girl in response.

"Alaina?W-what are you doing here?"

The girl's face broke into a watery smile as She rushed forward and embraced him"It_ is_ you!"She replied,tears spilling down her rosy cheeks.

Hawke gasped when Alaina planted a kiss on Anders lips. He gently pulled her back"Alaina..it's nice to see you again,But what are you doing _here_?"

Alaina dropped her happy gaze"I came here for you."

Hawke coughed and cleared her throat"Anders.._who_ is this girl?"

Anders smiled gently as He wrapped an arm around Alaina"Hawke,This is Alaina,an old friend of mine,Alaina this is Hawke,a new friend."

Alaina nodded"Nice to meet you."

"and you."The black haired warrior replied,an iciness to her tone.

Alaina turned her attention back to Anders,a smile on her face"_Maker_ I'm so glad I found you Anders!"She cupped his stubble covered cheeks"I was scared I wouldn't."

Anders grabbed her hands in his"Alaina,obviously,we need to have a long talk but right now, isn't the best time."

The smile on her face faded as her head lowered"Oh."

"But."He started,lifting her chin up"After I'm done with my patients then we can talk all you want."

"A-Alright."She agreed,a smile gracing her face again

Anders turned to Hawke"Um,Hawke,could you do me a favor?"

The warrior rolled her eyes"Sure,what is it?"

"Take Alaina to the chantry..I think right now,She needs prayers,She was always praying back in the day."He responded

Hawke raised an eyebrow"Is she an ex?"

Anders's cheeks flushed"Y-yeah."

"I see." Hawke whispered,in a tone of jealousy

Anders turned back to Alaina"Ok,Hawke is going to take you to the city's chantry."

Alaina perked up"T-They have a chantry here?"

"yep,So you wait there for me and when I'm done here,I'll come and get you."

She smiled and leaned into kiss his lips softly. She pulled back and smiled at him"I_ knew_ coming to you was the right thing."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later,Hawke and Alaina arrived in front of the chantry. Alaina stared at the building in awe"Oh maker!It's so big."<p>

Hawke shrugged"Ok,well you'll be fine here for a while right?"

Alaina nodded"Oh yes."

"Ok then,See ya."The female warrior waved as she took off. Leaving Alaina in front of the chantry. She opened the doors and stepped inside.

The chantry was big and beautiful. Alaina smiled as she looked all over. She knew she would like it here. Back in Ferelden, Alaina had grown up in a chantry. It was the only home she knew,It was a place She felt safe.

Alaina saw a sister by one of the statues. She approached her"Hello Sister."

The sister looked up from her prayer"Blessings on you Miss."

Alaina bowed"And to you,could you please show me to the Grand Cleric?"

The Sister nodded"I'll go get her,wait a moment."

She nodded as the sister walked off. Her eyes wandered up to the statue,She held her hands together in a silent prayer.

Caught in her prayer,She didn't hear footsteps approaching her.

"Maker's Blessings on you child."greeted an elderly voice. Alaina opened her eyes to see The Grand Cleric,She bowed"And to you,your Grace."

The older woman smiled warmly at her"Greetings.I'm Grand Cleric Elthina."

"I'm Alaina,your Grace.I just arrived in Kirkwall."

Elthina smiled"The maker must have blessed you dear girl."

Alaina titled her head to the side"How so,your Grace?"

"The maker always points those in need to the chantry."The elderly woman replied

"I grew up in a chantry,back in Ferelden."Alaina said,softly"I always find my answers here."

"That my dear,is what we're here for."Elthina replied

"Your Grace,there you are!"

Alaina turned to see a red haired man walking quickly towards them, Elthina turned towards him"Ah Sebastian,you've returned."

He stopped in front of them,He looked at Alaina for a second,before continuing"Excuse me Miss."He turned to Elthina"I need your guidance again."

The elderly woman nodded"Of course."She turned to Alaina"Maker's blessing."She said in a farewell,motioning for Sebastian to follow her.

Alaina stared after them. She was curious about this Sebastian. But She shook her head"No..I came here for answers,not for love."

She quickly kneeled and started saying her prayers to the maker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**A new story for me,yay xD. anyway this story came to me out of nowhere,actually it came to me while playing Dragon Age 2. this will be my first full Dragon Age story.I've recently only been writing one shots.**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Alaina sat at the table on the second floor of the chantry. She held her hands together,Her eyes closed tightly.

_There was no word For heaven or for earth, for sea or sky All that existed was silence Then the Voice of the Maker rang out The first Word And His Word became all that might be_

_Its gates forever shut. Heaven has been filled with silence, I knew then, And cross'd my heart with shame._

She opened her eyes,as The maker and Andraste's words invaded her mind.

_The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil And grew jealous of the life They could not feel, could not touch. In blackest envy were the demons born._

These chants,Alaina has memorized them her whole life. They provided her with hope and light. Growing up in the chantry,what else would a child with no family do.

"Oh Andraste,please give me a sign.A sign everything will be alright." She prayed to herself. Her eyes opened at the end of her prayer. Alaina stood up,turning around. She was greeted by Elthina.

"That was a nice prayer." The older woman complimented

"Thank you,your Grace..I was just-" Alaina stopped herself. She shouldn't say more. shaking her head,She looked up. "I think everyone should pray to Andraste. It's good for the soul." These were the words she said instead.

Elthina stared at her for a moment."Your soul is troubled."

Alaina slowly looked up at her._ Could she know?Could she know about the trouble she had in Ferelden?No she couldn't,It's impossible_.

"Yes..that's why one comes to the chantry." She replied,then bowed,excusing herself "Excuse me,your Grace,I have to go."

Alaina hurried down the stairs,Her head swarming with thoughts. She didn't really look where she was going and bumped into someone,sending them both flying back on the floor.

Alaina gasped as she opened her eyes,She was lying on top of someone,She looked at the person's blue eyes stared into hers,looking surprised.

She had bumped into _Sebastian_!She gasped again as she propped herself up on her hands"Oh I'm _so_ sorry!" She gasped,her hands covering her mouth.

Sebastian's cheeks were red. Which surprised Alaina. Then she realized she was still on top of him,She hurried stood up,shakey on her feet."I'm sorry."

She held a hand out to him,He reached his hand to hers,His eyes met hers as He got to his feet.

"I remember you. You were the girl Elthina was talking to earlier." He finally spoke. His voice had a very nice,sexy accent.

Alaina nodded "Y-Yes..I'm new to Kirkwall,I'm Alaina."

"That's a beautiful name." He said,Her cheeks flushed at the compliment"Ah Thank you.- But really,I'm really sorry about running into you."

Sebastian smiled at her,His eyes mesmerizing. "It's alright. There's no need to apologize."

"That's very kind of you to say."She replied,her cheeks still red "Most people would yell at me..for my clumsiness."

"Well I am not most people,my Lady."He said,a smile on his lips

Alaina giggled softly,a smile gracing her lips as well. "Clearly."She replied softly,Her blue eyes melting in his.

"Alaina!"

She whirled around,Anders was swiftly walking towards him,His eyes narrowed

"Oh Anders,your here."She replied.

The blond narrowed his eyes at Sebastian"I see you've met Sebastian,_"The Prince_".

Alaina's eyes widened as she turned to him"Y-your a Prince?"

Sebastian glared at Anders"I uh guess you can say that."

She stared blankly at the two men,who kept glaring daggers at each other. Anders rolled his eyes,He took her hand"Come Alaina,_We've_ got stuff to do."

Alaina nodded,then looked at Sebastian"It was nice meet you."

He smiled "Likewise Alaina." He practically hummed her name,She stood dazed,staring at a certain blond tugged on her hand,snapping her out of it.

"B-Bye."She called to him as Anders dragged her out of the chantry by the hand.

* * *

><p>Anders and Alaina soon returned to his clinic,which was empty. Anders sighed as he ran an agitated hand through his hair. Alaina frowned at him. "Is something wrong?"<p>

He turned to her,leaning against his desk "I just don't like him."He grumbled

She stepped closer to him,She reached a hand up to rub his cheek" Is Justice _still_ in you?"

"Yes." He turned his head into her palm,lightly kissing hand. Alaina felt her heart flutter at the feel of his lips against her skin.

She turned away and sat on one of his eyes met his."So..why did you come to Kirkwall?"

Anders came and sat next to her"After I made sure you were settled into the Keep.I knew I had to leave the Wardens."

"Leave _me_ you mean."She said softly

He took her hand,stroking it softly" No.I wanted to leave the life of being a Warden.I also came here to help Karl..which was pointless in the end."

"What happened to Karl?" Alaina asked,her voice full of concern

Anders growled slightly"The bloody Templars that's what."

"Oh no..Anders..they didn't." She started then took a shaky breath"what happened?"

"They turned him Tranquil."He replied angrily

"_Maker_."Alaina choked, "Poor Karl."

Anders looked at her"Now you now why I'm here,but I'm still wondering why _your_ here."

She sighed "I-I couldn't stay at the keep.I'm not a Warden. And I certainly couldn't stay in Ferelden..The blight."She paused,closing her eyes" I just couldn't be there."

Anders stroked her hand,His honey colored eyes looking at her"You could have joined the Wardens you know."

Alaina laughed"Anders.._you_ didn't even want to remain one." Her gaze met the floor."I may be the daughter of a Warden,But I'm not one."

"So I came here to Kirkwall,where I knew you might be." She continued. "I didn't want to be separated from the one person I knew."

Anders softened as He wrapped his arm around her,settling her against him. She buried her face in his neck"I love you Anders."

He gulped at those words. He wasn't used to women really meaning that. He kissed her hair.

She lifted her head,her gaze on his lips. He lean in and pressed his lips against hers. Alaina melted against him,as their lips melted together.

Anders always had this affect on her. He could make her melt with the slightest look or touch.

She opened her mouth as He deepened the kiss. She moaned as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She pressed her chest against his,making him growl in response.

"_Oh_ Anders."She whispered against his lips"I missed you so much."

He started kissing her neck,Alaina arched her back to give him better access,His tongue flicked out and licked her neck. She closed her eyes,savoring this moment.

Her hands wandered into his hair,running her fingers softly through it. He pulled back a couple of inches,his mouth hovering above hers,His breathing soft."Alaina."He whispered

She looked at him,her hands went down to rest on his broad chest."You know Anders,you've _neve_r had the body of a mage."

Anders smirked,"It's all those circle escape attempts."

Alaina smiled at him,"It's impossible to not love you."

He buried his face in her neck,wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She rubbed his head softly."I have a question Anders."

He lifted his head."What is it?"

She paused for a moment. Tons of questions she had,yet she knew there was some he wouldn't answer. But there was one question she _had_ to ask.

She swallowed,gathering her courage."How do you feel about children?"

Anders's eyes widened,He stood up abruptly,"Oh maker Alaina...don't tell me your pregnant." He faced her,his face unreadable. "With another _man_'s child no less."

Alaina started to pace the room slightly,clasping her hands together."I'm _not_ pregnant."

He let out a sigh of relief"Thank the maker-"

"I _was_ pregnant." She dropped the bombshell, She glanced at him,waiting for his reaction.

Anders shook his head,unable to believe it."You _were_? what do you mean you _were_?"

She sighed as she sat back down,knowing there was a lot to explain."W-when you left me at the keep..I was with child.I just never told you."

"what?" Anders all but shouted."W-who is the father? and what happened to the baby?"

Alaina winced at his shouting,but she believed she deserved it. She swallowed the hard lump forming in her throat."The father...that would be you."

Anders looked at and betrayal written on his handsome face."I-I can't believe were pregnant with my baby and you _didn't_ tell me."

She scoffed slightly,crossing her arms"Oh please Anders!do you remember the type of man you were?You didn't want a child,let alone be able to care for one."

His eyes avoided hers"You still should have told me."

Alaina narrowed her eyes"tell you- what for?So I can hear your rejection? No thanks."

"I wouldn't have..I would have stayed for both of you."He pleaded

She turned her head couldn't stand to see his pain."W-well..you don't have to worry.I left the child with a friend at the keep."

"You_ lef_t the child?" Anders asked,horrified

"No.I didn't. She will be coming here soon.I asked my friend to bring her here."She answered coldy."Not _everyone_ can leave and not feel anything,unlike some man I know."

Anders felt like she had slapped him."A-Alaina I-

"Don't worry Anders."She snapped"I'm over you leaving."

"S-So we have a daughter?"He asked quietly

"Yes."She whispered

Anders stepped behind her,put a hand on her shoulder,making her face eyes met hers"I'm glad."

Alaina frowned in confusion"Y-You are?"

He lean down and kissed her fully on the mouth. He put all his passion into this kiss. She wrapped her arms around to his shoulders. Clinging to his warmth and love.

Anders cupped the back of her head,deepening the kiss. She rubbed his cheek softly,sucking on his lower lip.

"Ahem ." Someone coughed at the door

The two sprang apart to see Sebastian. Anders rolled his eyes as He stepped toward the door"What brings you here?"

Alaina's face turned every shade of red. She had no idea why she felt so embarrassed that Sebastian had caught them in a heated moment.

Sebastian glared back at him, then turned to Alaina."Elthina wanted to let you know that She has made a room for you at the chantry."

Her eyes widened"T-That's so kind of her Grace."

Sebastian smiled"You can thank her if you like.I'll walk you back to the chantry,I'm staying there too."

Alaina let out a small gasp"Y-Your staying at the chantry too?"

"That's a nice offer,But Alaina _already_ has a place to stay." Anders snapped at the archer

Sebastian chuckled"Oh you mean here?It's quite rude to make a lovely lady such as herself to live in this hole."

Anders growled as He stepped up to Sebastian. Alaina stepped in front of them"Guys enough!"

She sighed before turning to Sebastian"I'll leave with you,will you please wait outside for a moment?"

He nodded then turned and walked out the door. She turned to Anders who was fuming"Alaina what are you thinking?You can't go with him!"

She kissed him on the lips to silence him"Hush..I'll be fine."

Anders sighed,pressing his forehead against hers"Just be careful love."

Alaina giggled,rolling her eyes at him"For maker's sake Anders,It's the chantry,The _safest_ place."

She kissed him one last time before heading out the door. Anders watched her walk away with Sebastian by her side.

**That one's going to be trouble**.

"Shut up Justice."He growled

* * *

><p><strong>AN There's chapter this chapter was hard to write. But I think it's alright. Alaina is the daughter of a Grey Warden...anyone wanna guess who that would be?**

**I'll let you guys think on that xD**

**Damn Anders or Sebastian...hard choice!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
